Talk:Donkey Kong Wiki
I was thinking it might be a good idea to get rid of the Game & Watch games listed under the games page and just give them their own page for all of the Game & Watch games. It is also my belief that Yoshi's Island DS has no place on the Games list as it is no more of a DK game then Smash Bros. is. Finally Donkey Konga 3 was never released outside of Japan, so that one I feel is up for discussion. Rarelover 01:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Bonus Stage Marathons presents Donkey Kong The crew over at Bonus Stage Marathons are holding a Donkey Kong marathon for 48 Hours. They will be playing every single Donkey Kong game for charity. www.bonusstagemarathons.blogspot.com K. Rool's ship Does anyone know the name of K. Rool's massive ship in DK64? Cluttering The middle column looks squished. I've tried moving it via editing and previewing but the preview shows that it moves everything to the right. Could someone fix that? BNK [ |T| ] 18:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. BNK [ |T| ] 03:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Seriosly? Havoc and I are having the same probs. Just don't bump it man.--MegaTron1XD 03:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I've heard a similar complaint from another user before. Thing is, I'm not too good with this kind of "align"-ment stuff. Also Mega, did that Featured Media glitch go away? --HavocReaper'48 14:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::No. At least for me. A template might change the situation.--MegaTron1XD 15:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::If neither of you can fix it, find someone who can. :$ BNK [ |T| ] 03:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Works for me now dude. Since I can't understand what you want to move, you'll have to tell me on IRC :p--MegaTron1XD 03:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Three questions: :::::::1) What browser do you use for the internet? :::::::2) There's an IRC for this Wiki? :::::::3) This is not a question, but here is a picture of what's wrong: http://a.imageshack.us/img696/7194/wrongo.jpg. If you can't see it, you're probably using a different browser or your eyesight is terrible. BNK [ |T| ] 03:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::1 I use Internet Explore ::::::::2 #wikia-dk ::::::::3 I can see on there, but not on here.--MegaTron1XD 03:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::http://a.imageshack.us/img683/9229/stillwrong.jpg <-- That was using IE, are you absolutely sure you cannot see the problem? Nonetheless, it needs to be fixed. :::::::::I would like a link to the channel (lazy etc.). BNK [ |T| ] 03:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: http://donkeykong.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_Wiki:IRC. Also, when it's full screen, looks fine. Cluttered when it ain't.--MegaTron1XD 03:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Mine was full-screen, bro. Show me a print-screen of how it appears on your computer, then. BNK [ |T| ] 03:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Won't upload. Anywho, the title for the games are lined up in one line each. ::::::::::::*A ::::::::::::*B ::::::::::::*C ::::::::::::like so.--MegaTron1XD 05:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Use tinypic or imageshack, you can't tell me that you aren't able to upload a print screen tbh. :::::::::::::Also, that's the problem; it's cluttered, and the words are stacked on top of each other. Kind of disruptive. BNK [ |T| ] 16:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Fix'd. I hope. Is it better now? --Havoc'48 00:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) SO MANY "TYPOS"! What's with all the typos and missing information!?MarioStrikerz Say something! 19:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's a long story... but right now we're lacking information in many areas, yes. I'm working on the DKC area. --HavocReaper'48 19:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) OMG NO!!!!! WE CAN'T MOVE!!! WIKIA IS AWESOME!!!!! WHY WOULD ANYONE WANNA LEAVE!!! Lol I sound like Katie (possessed) from Paranormal Activity lawl. --Piratehunter Enemy articles I've noticed that many individual enemy articles are very small, and only a handful have good articles. As a result, I suggest we merge them all into one big article called "list of enemies". Mr. Anon 22:40, 6 July 2011 (EDT) Wikia Gaming Footer This wiki is listed in the Wikia Gaming Footer, but the Wikia Gaming Footer is missing from this wiki. You can add the Wikia Gaming Footer by adding to the bottom of the main page. -User452 04:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Some time after I first left the message, the main page became unprotected so I added the footer on 2012‎-01-29 http://donkeykong.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_Wiki?diff=26866&oldid=25546 :However, since you removed the footer on 2012‎-06-25 without removing yourselves from the footer, http://donkeykong.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_Wiki?diff=28812&oldid=28370 The Donkey Kong wiki has now been removed from the Gaming footer. -452 16:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Distinuishing this site from the other Donkey Kong WIki This wiki forked quite a while ago, and we are pretty far behind. Currently, the other DK Wiki probably views as a duplicate of them. I will ask the community the following: what are some ways to make this site unique? Much of our information is identical to that of the other DK Wiki, so I propose making this site take a different view. Perhaps we could have a much more informal style, focusing on strategy guides, walkthroughs, etc. What does the community think? Mr. Anon 00:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. It happened a year ago and I say I totally agree with you on this. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I believe we should add walkthroughs, strategy guides, and maybe add a few other things (when we get the chance to brainstorm, I cannot think of anything right now), to attract more views and users. We should consider trying to get this wiki spotlighted, and perhaps working on some new templates, or something. All I know is that we need to make ourselves unique. Good idea Mr. Anon. We need to make ourselves unique, and attract more views and users. -- 01:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Routine Checkup on this wiki It's been a while since I've edited here, but has there been any significant communication with the NIWA DK Wiki as to how this joint project will work? Mr. Anon 19:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ermm... no? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Not that I know of. -- 00:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Home Page What I did was totally accidental, I'm sorry S 22:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Mario Bros. Wiki SHouldn't this be moved there? BZ, Kaiju Combat Wiki Buroacrat (talk) 19:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC)